


there's a moon like you

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non Idol AU, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Self-Worth Issues, Smut, youngjae is jaebeom's baby, youngjae is super insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: When Jaebeom finally introduced Youngjae to his parents, he wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but to sit there and listen to his parents cut his boyfriend down in front of him wasn't one of them. He was no stranger to how undeserving Youngjae often felt to be with him, but he always managed to bring the younger back from the ugly thoughts that often plagued him. After the nightmare that unfolded at dinner, Jaebeom was determined to remind Youngjae how perfect he was for him.





	there's a moon like you

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game called how many times can i blush while writing smut lolololol. drabble request fill. for my favorite maknae and dori.

Two years. Two years Jaebeom had put off introducing his parents to Youngjae. Not because he was ashamed of Youngjae. Youngjae was his sun and moon and everything else good in the universe. His parents? His parents were one of the wealthiest couples in all of Seoul. Fancy dinners and galas being a regular occurrence for Jaebeom growing up. Always being told how to dress and how to speak. Always having everything decided for him, right down to his major in university. All so that he could take his father's place one day at the top publicist agencies in the country. The only thing that he had lucked out on was that his parents didn't insist on an arranged marriage that so many of his friends had been forced into. Jaebeom made it perfectly clear to them that if they wanted to dictate his career choice then he would have the final say on who he spent his life with and how he presented himself once finished with school. To his surprise, they accepted his terms and allowed for him to date who he wanted. He knew that they were never really sold on the idea of their son dating another man from a personal standpoint, but his father was always determined to be the one that set the trend first rather than to follow it, so from a professional standpoint, they were all for it. 

The day he met Youngjae was the day that he knew that he didn't need to look any further for the love of his life. Youngjae was quiet, often keeping to himself but had a smile that could light up the entire room. Youngjae was a barista at the cafe on campus and Jaebeom soon found himself needing coffee multiple times each day. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall into a routine and learning about the other. Jaebeom learning that Youngjae was studying to become a therapist, wanting to use his love and gift for music to help people. His family had disowned him when he came out to them, forcing Youngjae to have to put himself through university and taking on any and every odd job he could find to make ends meet. Jaebeom was nervous to tell Youngjae who his family was, but the younger beat him to it. He was surprised when Youngjae told him that he'd already known that and that it didn't bother him. He was who he was, is what Youngjae would always tell him while reminding him that neither of them were who their parents were. 

Jaebeom had grown accustomed to people only staying in his life because of what he could do for them, but with Youngjae, he was there because he wanted to be. Wanted to know about Jaebeom. His hopes, his dreams, and everything in between. He remembered being so nervous the day he confessed to Youngjae, unsure if the younger felt the same. He was over the moon when Youngjae jumped into his arms and kissed him. Even when he warned Youngjae that there would likely be articles about them online because of who he was, the younger never cared. Only wanting to be with Jaebeom and figuring out everything else as they went along. 

It was a month into their relationship when Jaebeom asked Youngjae to move in with him. Youngjae was hesitant at first, not wanting the elder to think that his money was why he was with him, but Jaebeom was quick to reassure him that he was being selfish and wanted to wake up every morning with him. And if it helped Youngjae to not be so stressed when it came to school, then that was a nice bonus for him. His parents found out that he was in a serious relationship with someone a couple of months later and insisted on meeting the man that was taking up so much of their son's time. Jaebeom always turning them down, never being quite ready for that meeting and explained that Youngjae was still finishing up university and that they really didn't have the time for much else. This usually appeased his parents and he fell into a routine of giving them the whole explanation every few months when they asked.

But all good things must come to end Jaebeom supposes. Youngjae had been graduated for almost a year now, a fact that Jaebeom's parents were well aware of, and this time instead of asking their son to arrange a dinner for them, they went to Youngjae.

"Hyung, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Jaebeom just sighed as he pulled Youngjae closer to him and kissed the corner of his mouth. He knew that this dinner had to happen eventually. He just wanted more time.

"Jae-yah, it's okay. How'd they rope you into this anyway?"

Youngjae stiffened up next to him and Jaebeom could already feel his anger bubbling. He'd be damned if he was going to allow his parents to make Youngjae feel anything less than deserving of the life they shared.

"Jae. What did they say to you?"

Youngjae sighed and explained to Jaebeom that his mother had been the one to call him, telling him that if he really was in this relationship because he loved their son, then he wouldn't continue to put off meeting them, noting that he no longer had school to hide behind. Jaebeom was furious. How dare they think that Youngjae was the one avoiding them when it was their own son that was trying to keep the meeting from happening. Youngjae had always doubted whether or not he was worthy of being the one that Jaebeom settled down with and he had often voiced his concerns to Jaebeom about not wanting his parents to think poorly of him because of his background. Jaebeom knew what the younger was implying and he hated it. He hated that Youngjae felt like he was good enough for him and he always went out of his way to show his boyfriend how much he loved him because of who he was and how he made him feel. Jaebeom wasn't about to let his parents undo everything they'd built.

He turned to look at Youngjae and drew the younger into his lap and peppered his face with kisses until the room was filled with the sound of that laugh he had come to love so much. He sighed as they settled into their bed and held onto Youngjae with a vice grip, wanting him to know that this was exactly where he belonged.

~~~~~

The night of the dinner had finally shown up and Jaebeom waited for Youngjae to finish getting dressed so that they could head to his parents' estate. Jaebeom wanted to get there early to avoid any grief they would give them for being late. And if they were going to accomplish that, they had to leave, now.

"Come on, Jae! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, hyung!"

Youngjae scurried down the hallway and Jaebeom felt the air leave his lungs at the sight of his boyfriend. The way his dark blue hair sat perfectly across his forehead and the white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his form fitting skinny jeans that showed off those glorious thighs Jaebeom loved to mark up, he wanted to skip dinner and stay home and have his way with his boyfriend until his name was the only thing Youngjae remembered. Jaebeom licked his lips as Youngjae walked by him to put his shoes on and noticed the elder drooling.

"Hyung?"

Jaebeom was pulled from his thoughts and made eye contact with his boyfriend.

"You look so fucking sexy, Youngjae-yah."

Youngjae blushed before squatting down to put his shoes on before torturing Jaebeom some more.

"You don't look so bad yourself, hyung," Youngjae all but purred at him.

Jaebeom groaned at the way the jeans got even tighter around Youngjae's thighs when he did that. Now he really just wanted to stay home and forget this dinner. He forced himself to calm down and quietly slipped his shoes on and headed to his car. He knew that he was in for a long night with his parents and the sooner they got there, the sooner they could leave.

The ride to his parents' house didn't take long. He parked and walked around to open the door for Youngjae, placing his hand on the small of his back and guided him to their door. He couldn't help but chuckle at how wide eyed Youngjae had gone at the site of the house. He was abruptly stopped just shy of the door when Youngjae stopped walking. Jaebeom turned around to see the younger staring up at the building with an unreadable expression on his face. He walked over to where Youngjae had stopped and grabbed his hand.

"Youngjae? Baby, what is it?"

"Maybe you were right and this was a bad idea. What if they don't like me, hyung?"

"They'll love you because I love you."

Jaebeom placed a chaste kiss on Youngjae's lips and pulled him to the door. The truth was, he was just as nervous about this dinner as Youngjae was. He prayed to whatever gods in the universe that were listening, that it would be a peaceful dinner.

But apparently, whatever gods did hear him, sided with his parents.

When Jaebeom and Youngjae were ushered in by the staff and led to the dining room and told that their hosts would be down shortly, Jaebeom knew that it was going to be a long night. Had his parents not told the staff that it was their own son and boyfriend coming over for dinner? Thirty minutes later, they finally entered the dining room and Jaebeom was already annoyed. Had he known they were going to have to wait this long before even seeing his parents, he wouldn't have rushed to get here. They quietly took their seats across from the couple and Jaebeom couldn't figure out the expressions they were wearing and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Eomma. Appa. Nice to see you again."

"Yes, likewise Jaebeom-ah. Have you been well? We haven't seen much of you lately," his mother asked with little emotion.

Jaebeom nodded at her.

"I've been very well, thank you. Are you and appa doing well?

"Mm."

Jaebeom looked to his father, waiting for him to say something, only to be met once again with awkward silence before the staff brought out their soup. He could feel the tension in the room and made the mistake of glancing at Youngjae, who looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. Before he could say anything, his mother cleared her throat and met eyes with him.

"So, aren't you going to introduce us? I know at least you were raised with manners, Jaebeom-ah."

Jaebeom's jaw tensed and he placed his hand on Youngjae's thigh under the table before nodding.

"Eomma. Appa. This is Youngjae. My boyfriend."

Youngjae smiled at the couple across from him and bowed his head to them. 

"Youngjae-ssi, it's nice to finally meet the man that's taken up so much of our Jaebeom's time."

Youngjae nodded again.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally meet you and your husband as well."

Jaebeom waited for his mother to say something else but she quickly turned her attention back to her soup. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night and hoped that the rest of the dinner went by a little quicker than this seemed to be going.

The rest of the meal went by without much talking and Jaebeom wasn't sure if it was because no one knew what to say or if there was something brewing that just hadn't exploded yet. When the staff cleared the table after dinner, Jaebeom noticed how his father shifted in his seat and folded his hands on the table before making eye contact with Youngjae. Jaebeom swallowed thickly, hoping that all hell wasn't about to break loose.

"So Youngjae-ssi, my son tells me you're a music therapist? Not exactly a career that makes much, is it? Tell me, do you do well, on your own?"

"I do alright, sir. But I uh," he turned to look at Jaebeom, "I don't live alone sir."

"Ahh, you have roommates. That's smart. Smart boy you have here Jaebeom-ah."

Jaebeom awkwardly cleared his throat before squeezing Youngjae's thigh again.

"Uhh, appa, Youngjae doesn't have roommates."

"What do you mean? He just said he didn't live al-"

"Youngjae lives with me. He has for the last two years," Jaebeom cuts his father off.

The room goes silent again. Jaebeom can see the look on both of his parents faces as they put together that Youngjae has lived with him almost since the beginning of their relationship.

"He what? He lives with you? What on earth for?" Jaebeom's mother yells out, just getting started on her tirade.

"Jaebeom, we allowed you to make your own choices when it came to dating and never questioned anyone you were with because we didn't think that you would choose to tie yourself down to someone like this! Don't you know anything about his family or where he's from? Jaebeom, how-"

Jaebeom cuts her off by slamming his hands on the table. 

"Someone like this? What the hell does that even mean? If by someone like this you mean someone who makes me so incredibly happy, someone who loves me for who I am and not how I can benefit them in the long run, and someone that I would choose a thousand times over, then yes, I know exactly who I am with, eomma!"

"Jaebeom, don't you dare speak to me like that! He's not good enough for you, Jaebeom! I'm sure he's a nice boy, but son, it's time to think seriously about the kind of life partner you want to have. They need to be someone like us. From the same background. Someone who understands our world. Not a music therapist from some poor fishing village on the southwest coast that's been disowned by his entire family. Was that not a red flag Jaebeom-ah?"

"No! Don't _you _dare to invite me into your home to talk about the love of my life that way! Why do you think it's taken this long for this dinner to happen? Let me guess. You thought it was because I was embarrassed of Youngjae and didn't want you to meet him because this was just some fling and that he was just some fuck buddy, is that it?? I know everything about Youngjae. I know his heart. I know his fears. I know that all he wanted from this stupid dinner was for me to not lose my relationship with the two of you because I would choose him every single time over you. I know that I love him. More than I have ever loved anyone else. I know that there is no one I would rather be with and that I am so proud of him for making his dream come true without the help of a family. And this right here, the way you act like you are so much fucking better than him, is exactly why I didn't want this dinner to happen. Because I knew this is exactly how you would act.

"Don't use that kind of language in this house, Jaebeom-ah."

"I will speak however I wish to speak, appa. This is my life. I get to choose how I spend it and who I spend it with. And I'm old enough now that even if I walk out this door with you cutting me off financially and firing me, you can't touch my trust fund any longer and it has more than enough for Youngjae and I to live on comfortably and live the life that we want to live! Youngjae, baby come on, we're leaving."

Jaebeom pushes out his chair and grabs Youngjae by the wrist and leads him to the door, bowing to the staff on the way. His father stops him before he can open the door.

"Jaebeom-ah. If you walk out that door, consider this no longer your home and us no longer your parents. I hope this little leach doesn't drain your trust fund before you can invest it into something. Think, son, about what you're doing. What you're giving up by choosing him."

Jaebeom's jaw juts out and the hold he has on Youngjae's hand is enough to break it. He looks defiantly into his father's eyes before opening the door.

"I'll pack up my office on Monday, sir."

Youngjae's jaw drops.

"And to be fair, this place hasn't been my home since I moved out four years ago."

Jaebeom opened the door and drug Youngjae behind him as he stormed towards his car. The drive home was tense. He could see the tears that were streaming down his boyfriend's face and he wanted to reach out and hold him, but his anger had yet to cool off. He pulls into his parking garage and walks around to open the door for Youngjae, noticing the broken look on the younger's face, and grabbing his hand to lead him inside their apartment.

They both slipped off their shoes and Youngjae quietly made his way to their shared bedroom. Jaebeom followed behind him, finally having cooled down enough to talk to his boyfriend. He walked in and saw Youngjae standing at their window looking out at the skyline. Jaebeom walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He could feel how Youngjae tensed up and he hated it. He just wanted to kiss away every doubt that Youngjae had. Youngjae wiggled free and walked over to the dresser to grab some pajamas to change into. Jaebeom could feel his anger towards his parents rising again at the same time his heart began to break for how sad his boyfriend looked. He turned around and watched Youngjae as he shut the drawer he'd been looking in.

"Youngjae? Baby, please talk to me. Don't let what my parents said get to you, please baby."

Youngjae turned around and gave Jaebeom the saddest smile he'd ever seen before shrugging his shoulders. Jaebeom making his way over to him and wrapping his arms around his waist again to keep him from walking away again.

"It doesn't matter, hyung. I'm just," his voice starting to break with each word, "I'm never going to be good enough. 

Jaebeom tightens his hold on Youngjae's waist while tilting the younger's chin up to look at him.

"You're mine, Jae. Always mine. That makes you enough. You are always enough."

Jaebeom leans in and takes Youngjae's lips in his own as his hands cradle the younger's face. He can hear the whimper that Youngjae lets out and knows that he already has him where he wants him, but pulls back so Youngjae can catch his breath. Youngjae looks into his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek.

"But hyung-"

"But nothing," Jaebeom cuts him off. "Let me prove it to you, baby. You are my moon. Everything good about me is because of you. You are worth everything, Youngjae. Let me show you."

Jaebeom crashes their lips together again before Youngjae can say anything else and slowly walks them back until Youngjae's legs hit the bed. Jaebeom stops them from falling as he kisses his way down Youngjae's neck, his hands making quick work of unbuttoning the younger's shirt and sliding it down his shoulders before removing his own jacket and shirt and tossing them across the room. He kisses his way down Youngjae's chest, tongue flicking across his nipples before taking on into his mouth and sucking on it. His teeth grazing it before he pulls away, determined to make the other just as perked up. Youngjae tangles his fingers in Jaebeom's hair as soft moans leave his lips before Jaebeom is laying him down on the bed. He kisses down the youngers chest, leaving blossoming reds and purples in his wake, whispering 'mine' after each one.

Jaebeom stops right above the waistband of Youngjae's jeans and he can already see how his boyfriend is straining against them. He pulls them down tortuously slow, taking his briefs with him, before ridding himself of his own. Both of their erections laying proudly against their hips. 

"Do you see what you do to me, baby? Only you make me feel like this."

Jaebeom doesn't let Youngjae say anything before he's sucking deep purples into those thick thighs he loves so much. He slowly noses across until he's leaving little kitten licks on the underside of his balls. Youngjae jolting with each one. He slowly circles his tongue around the pink rim of his lover and can't help but feel himself begin to drool at the thought of eating Youngjae out as if it were the last meal he'd ever have. His hands go up to Youngjae's waist to hold him still as he begins to fuck his boyfriend with his tongue. Youngjae's moans filling the room as his hands find Jaebeom's hair again.

"You taste so good baby. You're so good for hyung."

"Hnnnnng, oh god hyung, please," Youngjae cried out as he tried to buck his hips up.

Jaebeom getting harder just at the sound of Youngjae begging, slowly slides a finger in alongside his tongue and begins to curl it in search of that little bundle of nerves. When Youngjae cried out again moments later, he knew he'd found it. He continued to work Youngjae open before the younger began to beg for more.

"Hyung, please. I need.. oh god."

"What do you need baby? Tell hyung."

"I need you," Youngjae whined.

"You need me to what, Jae-yah? Use your words baby."

"Please Jaebeommie! I need you to fuck me. Please hyung, please!"

Jaebeom wasted no time in sitting up and grabbing the lube from their bedside table. He stroked himself until he knew it wouldn't be painful and positioned himself at Youngjae's entrance. He locked eyes with the younger, who just nodded, letting him know he was ready, before slowly pushing in. He groaned as he felt Youngjae's velvet heat surround him and leaned forward to capture his lips again, waiting for the signal that he could move.

"H-hyung," Youngjae choked out and Jaebeom took that as his cue.

He pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip inside before slowly pushing back in. He wasn't going to just fuck Youngjae senseless. He wanted the younger to know that he would always be enough for him. So he set a slow pace, his hands never leaving Youngjae's hips. Youngjae reaching up to grab Jaebeom's wrists to loosen the grip and lace their fingers together.

"You're so good for me, Youngjae. So good for me baby."

The moans leaving Youngjae's lips were music to Jaebeom's ears. He brought his hands up to his neck as he leaned forward, grabbing one of Youngjae's legs and holding it up to reach deeper inside of him. The new angle allowing him to hit Youngjae's prostate with each move of his hips. He could feel the younger clenching around him and let go of his leg and pulled Youngjae up into his lap. Youngjae wrapped his legs around Jaebeom's waist and attacked the elder's neck. Jaebeom groaned at the sensation and wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist, knowing he'd leave bruises. His favorite thing about leaving bruises on Youngjae's waist was that he was the only one that would ever see them. He loved to trace them with his lips as they laid together afterward.

Jaebeom guided Youngjae up and down in his lap thrusting up into his boyfriend's tight heat.

"H-hyunnng, oh god hyung. Don't stop!"

"Never baby. You're mine. Tell the world who you belong to."

"Hnnnnng, you, hyung! Ahhh.. I belong to you!"

Their lips met again in a messy battle. Youngjae sucking on Jaebeom's tongue, causing the elder to shudder, He reached down between their bodies to take Youngjae's heavy cock in his hands and pump it in time with their thrusts. He lightly dug his finger into the slit and nearly came right then at the way the younger clenched around him. Each drag of his hand down Youngjae causing him to clench more and Jaebeom knew they were both close.

"Come on baby, cum for me."

Youngjae threw his head back as his orgasm washed over him and his cum spurted out all over Jaebeom's hand. 

"That's my good boy. I'm so close, Youngjae, so so close."

Jaebeom kept thrusting up into Youngjae before he felt the younger clench harder than he had all night when his release finally washed over him and he was pumping the younger full of his cum while sucking on his boyfriend's neck. He laid Youngjae down and slowly pulled out and began kissing down Youngjae's chest again. He was determined to make Youngjae feel better than he ever had. He licked down his stomach and dipped his tongue into his belly button before licking the cum off of Youngjae's still twitching cock. Youngjae arched into the touch as Jaebeom kept traveling lower. He wrapped his hand around Youngjae and began stroking him to life again before his tongue dipped into the already stretched rim, cleaning up the mess he'd left behind. Youngjae leaned up to watch Jaebeom before the elder met his gaze and locked eyes. He slowly began to fuck Youngjae with his tongue while stroking him, groaning as Youngjae mewled at the contact.

"H-hyung, oh god, you're so good to me.. hyung please don't stop!"

Jaebeom could feel Youngjae's dick twitching as he thrust his hips onto his tongue before he pulled back and replaced his hand with his mouth. If he thought Youngjae was loud before, it was nothing compared to the way he called out his name as he took Youngjae all the way to the back of his throat. His head working up and down, hands holding his hips in place. Jaebeom swirled his tongue around the tip, before dipping it into the slit. His teeth grazed the underside, along the vein that he knew was the most sensitive as Youngjae wrapped his hands into his hair. He pulled back and crashed their lips together again while taking Youngjae in his hand again. 

"My beautiful boy," Jaebeom whispered into the skin of his neck between kisses.

"So perfect. And all mine."

He sucked on Youngjae's neck and pumped him to his second orgasm before placing a pillow under his head and grabbing a wet towel from their bathroom. He gently cleaned the younger off and laid next to him, pulling him close. He lightly kissed down Youngjae's shoulder before pulling him on top of him and lazily kissing him. His arms rubbing up and down the smooth skin of Youngjae's back. Youngjae pulled back and tucked his head under Jaebeom's chin. Their breathing slowly starting to even out.

"Hyung?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm glad that I'm yours."

Jaebeom kissed Youngjae's forehead before wrapping his arms around him again and turning them onto their sides.

"Always mine."


End file.
